ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
J.A.R.V.I.S. (Stands for J'''ust '''A R'ather '''V'ery 'I'ntelligent 'S'ystem), also known as '''JARVIS, or Jarvis, is a highly advanced computerized A.I. developed by Tony Stark, and was voiced by actor Paul Bettany, to manage almost everything, especially matters related to technology, in Tony's life. He was based on the character of the same name in the comics. He acts like Tony's best friend when it comes to his personal life and other secret matters, that are enclosed only with Tony and him. Appearance J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a core membrane, where all his data and his operating systems works. He uses all the technology around him, provided that he is connected with it. He often appears on holograms, computers and also in Tony's Iron Man suits. His interface color is blue, just as matching as the holograms he is connected with are. He has waves of DNA like blue holograms interface surrounding his core membrane, and when he speaks, a light blue wave appears around his core membrane, and follows the words that he says. Personality J.A.R.V.I.S. is a very intelligent A.I. who can respond according to the users thoughts. He is kind, and is also understanding to anything, such as problems in Tony's life that he tries to deal and help him with. Jarvis is Tony's personal and closest friend as well as his assistant in helping him in his work or when he does his super-hero job. History Origin J.A.R.V.I.S. was created by Tony to assist him on his tasks, and to keep him company in his high-tech house. Iron Man In Iron Man, J.A.R.V.I.S. first appeared after Tony and Christine Everhart hook up. He wakes Christine up and later on, assists Tony in developing the Mark II and Mark III. When Tony fails to get his old arc reactor, J.A.R.V.I.S uses one of his robot arms to give it to Tony, saving him. Iron Man Film Video Game In the game, Iron Man (Video Game), J.A.R.V.I.S. was revealed to have an archived version called the Dataspine. Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a passcode to prevent intruders from entering the basement, when James Rhodes is attempting to access his Hall of Armors and don the Mark II to stop Tony. Afterwards, he assists Tony in creating the new element he created, called Vibranium. The Avengers (film) J.A.R.V.I.S. first appears to inform Tony that Agent Coulson is looking for him. Later, he turns off Stark Tower's Arc Reactor but warns Tony that the Tesseract is now self-sustaining. He also warns that the Mark VII is incomplete several times when Tony decides to wear the armor as a Plan B after failing to stop the Tesseract. He helps guide Tony through the battle and tries to call Pepper when Tony launches a believed suicide attack on the Chitauri flagship. Iron Man 3 J.A.R.V.I.S. appears to assist Tony in testing the Mark 42 and with the help of Harley Keener, locates "The Mandarin" for Tony. He activates the "House Party Protocol" during the final battle, piloting all of Tony's armors in battle against the Extremis Soldiers. He sends Tony several suits to use and aids Rhodey by using one of the suits to fly him to the President. J.A.R.V.I.S. brings the repaired Mark 42 in to help fight and activates its self-destruct in a failed attempt to kill Killian on Tony's orders. He nearly kills Pepper with the Mark IX suit after her exposure to Extremis is discovered, but Pepper takes down the suit with her new powers and uses its parts to kill Killian. Afterwards, he destroys all the armors, by the order of the "Clean Slate Protocol", resulting in fireworks, as a sign of devotion by Tony to Pepper Potts. Quotes Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII In Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII, JARVIS appears as character in the digital comic application that the user can interact with. He helps Tony Stark build his first few suits, and the dialogue of J.A.R.V.I.S. can either be placed on narration mode or activated by simply tapping on the desired word in his dialogue that the user would want to listen to. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a non-playable character that helps the player progress through the game. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as an assistant to the user in the application for Apple mobile devices. The application has many features that enable the user to interact with J.A.R.V.I.S. and do the many things he does to help the user just like he does with Tony in the Iron Man films. Notes * J.A.R.V.I.S. was portrayed and voiced by Paul Bettany throughout the course of the franchise, including The Avengers. Trivia *'J.A.R.V.I.S.' was based on the character with the same name in the comics, which was Edwin Jarvis. **Although in the comics, Jarvis was human and served as the butler to Tony Stark, and as well as one of his personal and closest friends, in the movie, he was instead substituted as an advanced A.I. system, serving as his personal assistant and best friend as well, much in relation to the comics. Gallery Photos File:Portal-JARVIS-IM3.JPG| JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience File:Photo(603).JPG| External Links & References Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Allies Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience